Her Other Boyfriend
by drawed noside
Summary: He never wanted girls. He never wanted a complication. Not until he saw her brown hair, her chocolate brown eyes and her smile. ALL HUMAN. Edward X Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Twilight characters.**

-------------------------------------------

Edward POV

I know I was so early for school today. I fought over a yawn as I stole a glance at my twin sister sitting beside me. I was trying so hard not to laugh. She was watching the team intently. Or rather, the basketball team captain. As I look at her, I suddenly remember what brought me to school this early.

_I was woken up by my hyper twin sister, Alice, telling me that I got basketball practice this morning._

_"Alice, I twisted my ankle the other day, remember? Jasper told me that I can rest today."_

_"But....I want to watch the team play...", Alice said, fighting a blush that is slowly flowing on her cheeks._

_Alice's blush was unusual. Her confidence was always unwavering. She, of all people, wouldnt blush. But that blush was because she was actually in love with Jasper Hale._

_Jasper Hale was the basketball team captain. The most popular guy in school. He was also one of the smartest. I really dont talk to Jasper a lot except whenever we were in practice._

_Jasper is not the typical jock. He was unsually quiet, never bragging and he doesnt like girls. There was rumour that she has a girlfriend who lived in another state but no one really can prove that._

_"Are you waking up now or I'm gonna twist you other ankle?", Alice asked stopping my thoughts._

_"Ok, ok. I understand that you want to drool over him."_

_"EDWARD!! Dont say that. I just....just want to watch the team practice. And if I appear there alone they will think it's weird but if you were there, they will think that I am accompanying you.", Alice explained._

_"Ok. Ok. You will use me today", I said gaining a hard slap in my shoulder._

_My sister went out of my room to give me time to prepare for school. As I was heading to the bathroom, my thoughts went to Alice and Jasper._

_Alice doesnt like boys, until he saw Jasper 2years ago when we moved from sunny Laguna Beach, California to Forks, Washington. My sister had been lovestruck the moment she saw Jasper. But he doesnt seem to notice her. I dont know if its just because my sister is small or because he wasnt interested. My sister is pretty and petite with her emerald eyes and short black hair but those things doesnt seem to interest Jasper. Many people thought that Jasper was gay, but whenever he plays basketball it was clearly showing that he was 100% masculine. Besides, his bestfriend, Emmett, who was dating Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie Hale, said that Jasper is just focused with basketball that he cant see all the girls throwing themselves at him. I remember a joke Emmett said weeks ago...Emmett said, "Too bad Jazz cant date a basketball."_

"Edward, are you ok?". Alice asked breaking my thoughts.

"Jasper had been calling your name for 4 times already.", Alice said.

As I averted my look to the basketball court, I saw Jasper running towards me and Alice while the other guys were heading to the locker room.

"Hey, Edward how are you doing?", Jasper asked.

"Im alright. I think I can play after a week." I said and slightly noticing that Jasper's stare went to my twin sister with question in his eyes.

"Ah, Jasper, this is my twin sister, Alice. Alice this is Jasper."

"I didnt know you had a twin too. Nice meeting you, Alice and so nice of you to accompany your brother."

_If you only knew. _I thought.

Alice cant look up at Jasper but said, "Hello, Jasper. Thank you."

"So, I'll see you in class." Jasper said as he run towards the locker room.

"That was your chance and you blew it." I said to Alice

"But I feel so embarassed whenever he is around."

"So where is your unwavering confidence again, Ms. Cullen?"

"Its gone. I dont think I can face him anymore."

"Dont say that, Al. I know he will see you clearly soon. And lets go, we'll be late for class." I said as I reach for her hand to stand up.

"Thank you, bro."

Alice had been the only female, aside from my mom, that I was comfortable being with. I dont really like girls. Its not that I dont date. It's just that I tend to ward off girls easily than most guys.

When we went out of the gym, I saw a lot of students were walking through their classrooms. I had Advanced Calculus as my first class with Alice. Once we arrived at our room, I sat on my seat. The farthest on the fifth row. Its the seat nearest to the window. Alice sat beside me. That was when it happened.

Rosalie Hale squealed loud. Loud enough to have all eyes on her.

"OMIGOSH. ISABELLA SWAN?" Rosalie shouted as she was staring to the person on the door. I averted my eyes to the new comer.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. She had brown hair, pale skin and chocolate colored eyes. She was the most beautiful, most mesmerizing girl I've ever seen.

I saw Rosalie hugged her. Clearly, this new girl, Isabella, will be the a popular girl too with Rosalie on her side. Rosalie was beautiful but this new girl is just speechlessly beautiful.

Rosalie sat on her seat which is directly infront of me, letting Bella sit beside her infront of Alice's seat. And I can perfectly hear their conversation.

"Omigosh, I cant believe youre here."

"Me too.", Isabella said.

Her voice is like a voice of an angel. She must have noticed me staring because she looked at me suddenly. Rosalie noticed it too and introduced me.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. He is in the team with Jazz."

"Nice meeting you, Edward. Im Bella."

"Hey, how are you doing?" I replied in my almost normal voice. I cant lose my cool and say that she is the most amazing girl Ive met on our first encounter. I had a hard time controlling my emotions whenever this new girl is around.

Alice nudged me suddenly.

"Uhm, this is my sister, Alice."

Bella's eyes lightened up when she saw Alice.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, I hope we can be friends, Bella."

As the introduction ended, Rosalie and Bella talked to each other. I eavesdropped and found out that she was Rosalie's bestfriend and she just moved back to Forks from Phoenix.

All of a sudden, I heard Alice soft gasp indicating that Jasper had just came in.

I looked up and saw Jasper smiling brightly like Ive never seen him smile before. He was looking towards us and in a split second I thought that he was staring like a sick puppy in love with my sister. And then he walked towards us and then suddenly...

He opened his arms like he was expecting Alice to jumped in but something was odd and then I suddenly realized that he was smiling down to the new girl.

Then he suddenly kissed Bella on the lips and said, "Welcome home, babe."

That's when my world crumbled.

That's when Alice's eyes became watery with tears.

Just when I thought I can date someone.

and then because of my twisted fate, that someone who I thought I can date is...

**Jasper Hale's girlfriend.**

-----------------------------------

**A/N: This idea just popped out suddenly. Its just a spur of a moment thing. like a sudden kiss or an unexpected visitor.**

**Hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I am so new to fanfiction and I really dont know my way around. I always read fanfiction here but I just registered days ago. I wanted to edit the first Chapter a bit but I really dont know how. And I really dont know what is a BETA either. Pathetic ME.

I am gonna keep this story on the guys' POVs and maybe because I love Jasper Whitlock/Hale. lols. ^o^

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters doesnt belong to me.

-------------------

**Jasper POV**

I tried to move so fast as I tie my shoes. Morning practice just ended and I am so excited that I want to jump up and down.

_She will be here today._

Though I talked to her on the phone everyday for almost 2 years, I can't believe that she is just here with me again.

Bella Swan. My Bella Swan. We knew each other almost all our lives. I always see her just like a lil sister and Rosalie's bestfriend but when she said she's moving to Phoenix 2 years ago because of her parents' divorce, it made me realize how madly in love I am with her.

And Bella said she was in love with me too. So we started to keep a long distance relationship with letters, phone calls and emails. It worked out just fine but I can't wait to run my fingers in her amazing brown hair or stare at her chocolate brown eyes.

_I miss her so badly._

After I finished tying my shoes, I grabbed my backpack and ran to my first class that I know I'll be sharing with her and Rosalie. As I stop by the door and look around, my eyes spotted Alice Cullen.

She was looking at me intently with a little smile on her face. I never knew that Edward got a twin sister. I was so surprised when I saw her earlier. As I look at her now, I suddenly realized how beautiful she is. She has that intense look on her face like she was expecting me to say something to her. I just met her this morning but I found her interesting. She has this weird short, fantasic hair and intense green eyes and she was watching us intently earlier, she stared at us like she was a spy from the other school's basketball team.

I tried averting my eyes from her when I spotted the familiar brown hair. She was talking to Rosalie. I started walking over to her seat and she turned her head to look at me.

I kissed her on the lips with all the longing that I felt.

"Welcome home, babe."

At that moment, I was so happy that I think I'm flying. I just stared at Bella till Rosalie started laughing.

"You know, Jazz, you look like a lovesick puppy."

"Yeah, I know, Rose. I am just happy you know"

I saw Bella blushed and she hugged me tightly.

As I returned her hug and look past her shoulders, I saw Edward looking at us. I noticed something unusual about him. His eyes seem pained but I smiled at him.

My life is suddenly complete.

She was here.

**My Bella.**

---------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

I always enjoyed Advanced Math..until I saw Jasper and Bella staring at each other, smiling at each other. I can't wait for the bell to ring so that I can go to my next class...I know that Jasper won't be in my next class. For some reason, the jealousy I felt is so extreme that I want to growl out loud.

I looked at Alice and knew that she was wishing for the bell to ring soon too. She just kept her head down. I know she was depressed. She never liked a guy this much.

The sound of the bell ringing brought me relief. I put my books in my backpack and waited for Alice. Alice got American Lit up next and I got Biology and I always walked her to her room.

"Alice, come on."

"I want to walk alone to my room today, Edward."

"Why? Are you alright?" I looked around and saw that we were the only ones left in the room.

"I'm fine. I just want to think. But thank you so much for everything."

"You know that you dont have to say that, right? I am here for you. Always."

"Thanks, bro." Alice got up and we walked out of the room. I tried walking fast to my next class, praying that I won't be late. Biology had been my favourite class. My ankle hurt a bit but I think that it's getting better.

When I arrived, almost everyone was there. I took my seat and waited for Mr. Banner. Two minutes after I sat in my seat, Mr. Banner came inside the room.

"Class, we have a new student. Well, you might know her because she just moved back here in Forks."

Bella came inside the classroom. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at Mr. Banner.

"You will be sharing the table with Mr. Cullen there. It's the only empty seat that we have."

Bella spotted me and smiled. As she sat in her seat, she smiled and said,

"Hello, Edward. I guess I'll be your partner, huh?"

As she spoke, I feel my heart beating fast and I can't contain the smile that is slowly appearing in my face.

_**Did I say that Biology is my favourite subject?**_

----------------------------

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter! I am so busy with work that I can't write that much. I will try to update every weekend but I wont promise it~

Anyways, if you want me to continue this story, pls review~ I really dont know what people think of this story~ If I am lame or bad, pls dont hesitate to tell me about it. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
